Chesedonia
Chesedonia ist eine Stadt aus Tales of the Abyss. Allgemeines Chesedonia liegt geografisch gesehen auf dem Übergang der Ispanian Peninsula zur Zao Desert auf dem Kontinent Aberria. Es genießt einen autonomen Status, da es als große Handelsstadt vom Order of Lorelei darin unterstützt wird, ist aber kein autonomes Hoheitsgebiet, sondern gehört zur Hälfte zu Kimlasca (im Süden) und zur Hälfte zu Malkuth (im Norden). Eine "Sehenswürdigkeit" in Chesedonia ist die Grenze zwischen Malkuth und Kimlasca, die sich durch die Stadt zieht, aber an sich keine Bedeutung hat. Innerhalb der Stadt können sich sämtliche Einwohner daher frei bewegen. Um sie zu verlassen werden jedoch Reisepässe benötigt. Außerdem besitzt Chesedonia sowohl einen Malkuth- als auch einen Kimlasca-Marktplatz. Chesedonia wurde durch den Anführer der Händlergilde, Astor, mit Unterstützung des Orders of Lorelei gegründet, der dafür wiederum hohe Steuern erhält. Astor residiert in Chesedonia selbst in einem riesigen Palast, von dem aus ein Blick über die Stadt möglich ist. Chesedonia ist für seine vielen Waren und den regen Handel bekannt und empfängt mitunter Waren aus Engeve, die dann in die gesamte Welt verschifft werden. Geschichtlich betrachtet ist bekannt, dass nördlich von Chesedonia vor drei Jahren eine Schlacht zwischen Malkuth und Kimlasca stattgefunden hat. Hierbei kämpften die Truppen von Jade Curtiss gegen jene von Jozette Cecille. Jade behauptet hiervon, dass Cecille ihn damals in eine Bredouille gebracht hatte, was Cecille nicht verstehen kann, da ihre Truppen aufgerieben wurden. Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear war als Vertreterin des Königshauses von Kimlasca zu dieser Zeit bei den Truppen, um sie zu ermutigen. Geschichte Chesedonia wird erstmals von den Helden betreten, als sie auf dem Weg nach Baticul sind, um Luke fon Fabre wieder heimzubringen und ein Gespräch mit König Ingobert zu suchen, um den Frieden zwischen den beiden Reichen zu bewahren. Van Grants, der zuvor mit den Helden gereist war und Arietta nach Daath bringen soll, trennt sich hier von den Helden, wobei er verspricht, später nach Baticul zu kommen. In Chesedonia treffen die Helden erstmals auf die Dark Wings. Noir umgarnt hierbei Luke und will sich daraufhin wieder entfernen, wird aber von Tear Grants aufgehalten, die von ihr fordert, das Diebesgut zurückzugeben. Noir befiehlt Urushi und York, ihr zur Flucht zu verhelfen, was aber von Tear verhindert wird. Die Helden suchen danach Astor auf, von dem sie sich sicher sind, dass er einen Fon-Disc-Leser besitzt. Sie möchten gerne die Fon Disc überprüfen lassen, die Guy von Sync im Choral Castle gestohlen hat, und sie bekommen die Ergebnisse in Papierform, die Guy sich später auf der Katsbert Ferry ansehen will. Deutlich ist nur, dass es Daten zum Fomicry-Projekt sind. Als die Helden dann zum Hafen aufbrechen, werden sie von Sync angegriffen, der Guy am Arm trifft und gleichzeitig einige Teile der Ergebnisse entwenden kann. Von Guy unbemerkt hat Sync hier den Curse Slot angebracht. Die Helden flüchten vor Sync und entkommen rechtzeitig auf die Katsbert Ferry, aber abseits ihrer Anwesenheit beschließt Dist, ihnen zu folgen. thumb|300px|left|Das Schloss von Astor in Chesedonia Das zweite Mal wird Chesedonia betreten, als die Helden als Boten des Friedens auf dem Weg nach Akzeriuth sind, hierfür aber den Landweg nehmen müssen. Sie wollen hierfür von Chesedonia aus ein Schiff zum Kaitzur Naval Port nehmen, doch unterwegs wird Luke von Kopfschmerzen geplagt. Asch nimmt Kontakt zu ihm auf und lässt ihn spüren, dass er sogar seine Bewegungen kontrollieren kann, indem er Luke sein Schwert gegen Tear richten lässt, als diese sich ihm besorgt nähern will. Luke kann sich der Kontrolle durch Asch rechtzeitig erwehren und wird von den anderen Helden ins Gasthaus gebracht. Jade offenbart hier seine Vermutung, dass Dist am Choral Castle etwas mit Luke getan hat, von dem er will, dass er es rückgängig macht, sobald Dist in seine Fänge gerät. Die Helden suchen danach die Konsulin von Malkuth auf, um ein Schiff nach Kaitzur erhalten zu können, und bekommen von ihr mitgeteilt, dass Van bereits mit einem Stoßtrupp nach Akzeriuth aufgebrochen ist. Mit einem Mal bricht hier Guy Cecil zusammen, der Luke angreift, sich aber schnell der fremden Kontrolle erwehren kann. Guy versichert, dass er keine Stimmen hört wie Luke, und Jade erkennt den Curse Slot an seinem Arm. Guy will jedoch keinen Arzt deswegen aufsuchen und Ion stimmt ihm zu, dass sie schnellstmöglich auf das Schiff sollten, da sich der Nutzer des Fon Slots in der Nähe des Ziels befinden muss und sie dies ändern können, wenn sie Chesedonia verlassen. Sync, der sich auf dem Dach des Konsulats befindet, stellt fest, dass Guy in der Tat mehr Widerstand zeigt als er erwartet hatte. Das dritte Mal wird Chesedonia betreten, als der Krieg zwischen Malkuth und Kimlasca ausgebrochen ist, obwohl das Schlachtfeld in den Qliphoth zu stürzen droht. Die Helden hatten sich zuvor getrennt, vereinen sich in Chesedonia aber wieder. Sie treffen auf Mohs und Almandine, den Natalia aufsuchen will, damit er die Kimlasca-Truppen zurückzieht. Almandine gesteht, dass er geglaubt hatte, dass die Nachricht von Kaiser Peony, dass Natalia nach dem Sturz von Akzeriuth noch lebt, eine Fälschung sei. Natalia verlangt nun den Rückzug der Truppen, aber Mohs meint nun, dass es keinen Grund gibt, den Befehlen einer falschen Prinzessin Folge zu leisten. Er hat in Erfahrung bringen können, dass die wahre Prinzessin durch die Enkeltochter einer Angestellten des Königshauses ersetzt wurde, da sie als Totgeburt zur Welt kam. Natalia soll daher wegen des Verrats am Königreich bestraft werden, sobald sie heimkehrt. Die Helden sind überwältigt von der Situation, begreifen aber, dass Mohs will, dass das Score erfüllt, auch wenn es zahllose Menschenleben fordert. Ion beschließt, mit Mohs nach Daath zurückzukehren, und enthebt Anise Tatlin ihres Amtes als Fon Master Guardian, damit sie nicht mehr Mohs untersteht, und befiehlt ihr, Luke zu beschützen und Ion alles zu berichten. Ion begleitet daraufhin Mohs. Natalia versichert den anderen Helden, dass es ihr gut geht und dass sie nach Baticul zurückkehren sollten. Um über die Grenze zu kommen, erhalten die Helden die Hilfe der Dark Wings, aber sie können die Stadt aufgrund der Wächter nicht verlassen. Sie suchen daher zunächst Astor auf, der ihnen berichtet, dass Erdbeben die Zao Desert und die Ispanian Peninsula gespaltet haben und daher das Gebiet von Chesedonia zu sinken beginnt. Die Helden begreifen, dass ein von Van abgeschalteter Passage Ring in der Nähe sein muss (sie vermuten die Zao Ruins), und Jade schlägt vor, dass sie den Sephiroth neu aktivieren können, womit sie vielleicht nicht den Sephiroth Tree neu errichten können, aber das Land dann unter Umständen langsamer sinkt. Die Helden brechen nun zu den Zao Ruins auf, da sie in Richtung Kimlasca auch die Stadt verlassen dürfen. Als sie Chesedonia gerade verlassen wollen, nimmt Asch Kontakt mit Luke auf und fordert ihn auf, zur Desert Oasis zu kommen. Als Grenzstadt zwischen den beiden Reichen wird Chesedonia noch weitere Male aufgesucht, was zu diversen Gesprächen zwischen den Helden führt. Handlungsbedingt wichtig ist jedoch der Besuch nach dem einmonatigen Zeitsprung. Die Helden logen Natalia hierfür an, da sie eigentlich auf der Suche nach einem wandernden Scorer sind, der trotz der Inaktivität des Orders of Lorelei Lesungen anbietet und dabei die Fomicry-Daten derjenigen sammelt, denen er das Score vorliest, um später Replicas von ihnen zu erzeugen. Die anderen Helden haben jedoch vorerst einen anderen Plan, da sie Natalias Nanny aufsuchen wollen, die mittlerweile für Astor arbeitet. Von ihr wollen sie sich bestätigen oder widerlegen lassen, dass es sich bei Largo in der Tat um Natalias leiblichen Vater handelt. Allerdings bekommen die Helden bei ihrer Ankunft in Chesedonia einen Aufruhr mit, der tatsächlich von dem wandernden Scorer her rührt, was sie nicht erwartet hatten. Der Scorer stellt sich als Sync heraus und Anise greift ein und meint, dass der Order of Lorelei sämtliche Lesungen verboten hat. Sync erklärt jedoch, dass die Lesungen durch den New Order of Lorelei durchgeführt werden, unter dem neuen Fon Master Mohs. Sync zeigt sich verwirrt, dass die Helden nicht härter nach dem Jewel of Lorelei suchen, denn solange sie diesen nicht haben, hat der New Order of Lorelei die Oberhand. Anise verlangt von ihm Antworten und eine Erklärung zu dem New Order, aber Sync verweigert ihr diese und versichert ihr, dass er nicht aus Spaß mit Mohs zusammenarbeitet. Anise gelingt es nicht, die Menschen, die ihm zu den Lesungen folgen wollen, aufzuhalten. Sync riss sie aus ihrer Fassung, indem er sie mit der Stimme und der Tonlage von Ion ansprach, an dessen Tod Anise sich die Schuld gibt. Nachdem Sync fort ist, schlagen die anderen Helden vor, dass Natalia bei Anise bleibt und sie tröstet, während sie mit Astor reden gehen. Bei Astor können die Helden mit Natalias Nanny reden, die das Amulett von ihrem Schwiegersohn Badaq erkennt, das Luke gefunden hat und das Natalias als Säugling darstellt. Die Helden sehen sich durch ihre Erklärung darin bestätigt, dass Badaq Largo ist, und die Nanny meint, sie habe ihn seit dem Selbstmord ihrer Tochter nicht mehr gesehen. Die Helden vereinen sich danach mit Natalia und Anise wieder und brechen nun nach Yulia City auf, um mit Teodoro über den Umgang mit dem Score zu sprechen. Kurzgefasst *Chesedonia ist eine autonome Handelsstadt, befindet sich aber offiziell sowohl im Hoheitsgebiet von Kimlasca als auch von Malkuth. *Chesedonia ist durch Astors große Händergilde und die Hilfe des Orders of Lorelei errichtet worden, der dafür Steuern aus Chesedonia bekommt. *Beim ersten Besuch in Chesedonia bringt Sync den Curse Slot an Guy an. *Beim dritten Besuch in Chesedonia wird die erste Anspielung darauf gemacht, dass Natalia nicht die leibliche Tochter des Königs ist. *Beim letzten handlungsbedingten Besuch in Chesedonia treffen die Helden nach einem Zeitsprung wieder auf Sync, den sie für Tod gehalten hatte, der ihnen vom Aufstieg des New Orders of Lorelei berichtet und Lesungen durchführt, bei denen er Fomicry-Daten all jener sammelt, denen er das Score vorliest. Ortsliste en:Chesedonia Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Auldrant